The Missing Wizard
by woodsy24
Summary: What would happen if someone was magical, but no one from the magical world notice them, and they were overlooked. What would happen once he was found out. Slight Slash Content
1. The Eldest Hogwarts Student

A/N: Thanks for taking a look at my story!

I hope you like it and I'll try and update as soon as possible.

Please R&R!

ANDREW

I was in search of a pub. It was that simple, but still complex. I had been sitting down watching The Simpsons at six. Suddenly, there had been some loud knocks and bumps in the parallel hallway. I had jumped up off the floor where I sat, and briskly walked through the low doorway, and looked down the corridor. There I had seen my partner quickly moving through the door, hauling her suitcases behind her. After that my memory disintegrates. I was still in shock, after all, Deb and me had been living together for almost a year, as soon as she had gotten out of school. What changed her mind, I have no idea.

The loud, happy conversations of the people around me were beginning to really piss me off. The London streets were always rowdy, but I knew my way around, and managed to find a secluded little alleyway behind the shops to search through my shattered head.

"Of course…" I muttered to myself, remembering the time when I had walked past a dark and dreary pub with

Deb, but we had to go and look at bridesmaid dresses and tux's (for my sisters wedding), and so I had to just walk straight past it. I've always wanted to try it out, but have never got around to it. Picking up my step, I strode purposely towards where I remembered it to be. Reaching my destination, I glanced around, getting last minute nerves before I walked through the black, dirty door.

Inside, everyone was dressed in funny cloaks, though some in normal clothes. I had no idea what was going on, but I still walked towards the bar.

"King Red," I said, not making eye contact as I ruffled around in my pockets in order to find some change. As I pulled out the coins and placed them on the counter I saw that the bartender (stupid git) still hadn't moved. I placed my elbows on the counter and looked straight into his eyes, noticing his gruff beard, and that he too was wearing one of those odd cloaks. "I said…" I whispered, increasing the intensity of the stare, "gimmie a King Red!" I shouted the last word for effect, and the pub around me silenced, all looking at me strangely.

"Have you been here before?" asked the bartender suspiciously looking at me through his old, brown eyes. I pulled back suddenly.

"What is this," I laugh out loud, "a pop quiz or something!" After an awkward silence, I mutter an answer.

"No." The bartender furrowed his eyebrows, pulled a stick out of his pocket and handed me its handle (or what I thought was the handle). My hand found it's way to it, and I curled my fingers around, until I was holding it so tight that my hand started hurting. I relaxed slightly, and looked up at bartender as if asking, _what next?_ The bartender didn't speak but waved his hand around slightly, indicating for me to repeat what he did. Grudgingly, I accepted. Feeling like an idiot, I waved my arm around, not knowing what would happen. Surprisingly, I small burst of light came out of the end of the stick and went on to smash a small pile of glasses that were evenly piled into a tower. Jumping slightly, I quickly placed the stick back onto the bar, and widely stepped away. A hush of whispers spread through the room, as I was pushed up into one of this pub's private rooms.

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed to Mr Fudge, who had just told me about anything and everything about the wizarding world. At first I hadn't believed him, and thought I was on one on those crazy kids TV shows, 'Punk'd,' or something, but after a little display by these so-called 'wands,' I was grinning from ear to ear and couldn't wait to hear more. I just couldn't believe that there was this whole other world that no one normal knew about. I was so involved with my thoughts that I didn't notice another man enter the room. When I finally looked up, I saw an old man, dressed in purple robes that was plastered with silver moons and stars. He had a long grey beard that extended to just above his waist, and covering his eyes were half moon glasses. I began giggling to myself, probably pumped with adrenalin, but managed to conceal it and introduced myself.

"Hi," I said, extending my hand, "I'm Andrew Adams, and apparently I'm a wizard." This old fellow looked at my hand, broke into a smile and took it gingerly.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore," he replied, in a formal fashion, "Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm here to offer you a spot at our school." I felt my mouth drop open (which isn't a good look), before closing it as not to change this Dimblydore's mind.

"Course I'll come," I said, swinging backwards and forwards on the balls of my feet as I placed my hands in my pockets. "So what year will I be put in?" I continued, "as I'm 19 probably the second or third highest?" Dambledum just stood there, as his smile turned upside down.

"I'm afraid that going to a wizard school isn't anything like going to a muggle (a word which I later found out to mean a non-magical person) school." He scolded, and continued after thinking for a moment, "you will have to learn very complex spells, and therefore you will be placed among the first years, who are eleven years old." Once again my mouth fell open, but this time I had no will power to conceal it shut, instead I sat down, and took it all in.

I was sitting by myself in an empty compartment, facing out the window. I could see out onto the train platform, with happy magical parents saying good-bye to their magical sons and daughters, becoming all teary because they wouldn't see each other for half a term. This made me think of Deb. I hadn't speaken to her for almost a week now, because I needed to transfer most of my British dollars into knuts, sickles and galleons, and I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron (the dark, dreary pub's name) so I could go to Diagon Alley (a wizarding shopping area) to get all my school supplies and my wand. I felt stupid and quite embarrassed at having to be sitting in classes with little kids, that I was 8 years older than, and feeling quite upset that I knew nothing of the wizarding world. A rustling noise interrupted my thoughts as the compartments door slid open. A small, roundish face peeped in.

"Who are you?" asked the face, as it and its owner walked into the room. My eyes scanned the body, and took notice of her vibrant red hair, and her young, immature way of speech. "Are you a new teacher?" I laughed to myself.

"Quite the opposite," I murmur, pulling my eyes away and keep looking out of the window, "I'm kind of a…" I paused and looked back at the redhead. "1st year…" I held my hand up to my head and joked around, acting as though I had a fever. I saw a hint of a smile play at her lips, but I stopped and solemnly held out my hand.

"Andrew Adams," I said, getting a bit nervous with my hand still out in front of me. "I'm officially the oldest 1st year student at any of the wizarding schools." This redhead finally took my hand and introduced herself.

"Ginny Weasley, 5th year," she replied, wiping my sweat she had obtained by grabbing my hand off onto her sweat pants. "Why are you in 1st year?" I sighed and sat back down, realising that I had in fact stood up as I held out my hand.

"Apparently I was meant to be sent a letter or something on my eleventh birthday, but I got overlooked, or no one knew I was even a wizard." I paused and looked back up at Ginny from my hands, "and so I have to start school all over again." Ginny smiled a bit and sat down opposite me.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," she said, "What a sec, I'll just go get Harry and Ron." At that, she jumped up and sprinted out of the compartment, leaving me alone with my thoughts, which are a bit personal and worrying for me to speak about. From three to five minutes later, Ginny burst back in, hauling behind her someone I assumed to be her brother, from his bright red hair, and someone else. Someone with brown hair, and an unusual line, or scar on his fore head. I shrugged the odd feeling off, and just accepted that these two guys were Ron and Harry. The brown haired one caught my eyes wandering his body. I quickly averted them back to out the window, and saw that we had left London and were now wandering through countryside. I didn't want any of the students to know about my bisexual status, as that could lower my rank in the school. I heard a sharp intake of breath after Ginny had finished telling her brother or brothers about what had happened and how I had been missed.

"I'm Harry Potter," said the one with brown hair, "and this is Ron." He paused for a moment and then told me about how all of them knew each other, but halfway through he was interrupted by the compartment door opening again.

A/N: There you go, my first chapter of this story. Hoped you like it.

Pleas give me feedback so I can know what to improve on!


	2. Sorting It Out

**This is my second chappie now! HORAH!**

**I hope that everyone will keep reading and keep reviewing, as that is the way I will keep writing!**

**I just wanted to say that as much as I like reviews, I'm not pressuring anyone into writing them!**

**Winkler: Thanx for being my first, and so far my only reviewer.**

**I forgot to mention my disclaimer last time so here goes:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot; after all, J. K. Rowling is the criminal mastermind… I mean the mastermind after all the characters, setting and pretty much everything else other than the plot and Andrew – ANDREW IS MY CREATION!**

HERMIONE

I poked my head through the nearest compartment doors, expecting to probably find some normal old Hufflepuff's or Ravenclew's, or worse still, Malfoy and his gang, but instead I found Ron, Ginny, Harry and someone I didn't know. I found my eyes straying up and down his body, and took extra care to notice his jet black hair hanging over his face, and his muscular arms. He looked too old to be a first year, so he was probably a new sixth or seventh year. I flirtatiously smiled and battered my eyelashes at him, but mentally slapped my head for it.

'_Stop it Hermione! You're acting just like Pansy would!'_ That made me shudder, just even thinking about her would make anyone shudder. _"Weel, except maybe Malfoy," _I thought bitterly. But utting that behind me, I put on the most natural smile I could.

"Hi guys!" I cried, indicating towards my friends. Then turning towards the new kid, I continued. "I'm Hermione Granger," I introduced myself, "what's you're name?" The boy stood up and offered me a seat. I smiled and took it, waiting for his reply.

"I'm Andrew," He said back as he sat down next to me, his hand brushing the side of my leg. I could feel his eyes on me. His wonderful blue eyes, his eyes that fell back underneath his hair, his eyes that looked so intriguing, but so soft all in one go. "I'm a first year." I laughed heartily, knowing it was just a joke.

"No seriously," I snorted, covering my mouth. "What year?" I managed to stop laughing for enough time to see the hurt expression on his face. "Oh," I whispered, realising that he was telling the truth. No later than that, did the gang told him what Dumbledore and Fudge had told Andrew.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I was sitting down at the Gryffindor Table, but I was up on my tippee-toes (if one can do so whilst sitting down), looking for Andrew amongst the nervous first years waiting to be sorted. It wasn't too hard, as he was about six foot one, and the eleven year olds were all about 120 centimetres tall. Quite a difference once you see the heights right next to each other. The tallest first year probably came up to about his chest, which is about my chin. I watched intently as the whispers around me subsided and Professor McGonagall walked up in front of the Staff table, and placed the Sorting Hat onto the small stool. She then conjured up a larger, which I guess is for Andrew. The sorting hat's mouth opened and it burst into song.

'_It's the start to a school year,_

_but still look forward to the rest,_

'_cause people say that,_

_school years are your best,_

_It's now time to start learning,_

_memorize what you forgot,_

'_cause you'll get punished otherwise,_

_whether you like it or not,_

_Remember keep your friends close,_

_but your enemies even closer,_

_as all in all and out in out,_

_everyone's in for an interesting year!"_

A couple of whispers swept through the room once the sorting hat solidly closed its mouth. This sounded kind of like the song it sung in my second year, kind of like a warning of some sort. I closed my brain and paid attention to Professor McGonagall, who was about to speak.

"Ackedria, Sally." the Professor said, reading from the long list. She motioned for Sally to sit on the smaller stool. An instant after the hat was placed on her head, the hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" In a loud voice so that everyone in the Great Hall could here it. The Slytherin table roared, but I noted that Malfoy only sat there smugly, clapping his hands together as though he didn't care. I gave him the evils, but then realised that he wasn't looking at me, and that it wouldn't be that effective.

"Adams, Andrew," Professor McGonagall then yelled out, catching my attention I watched as Andrew swaggered up to sit onto the big stool. A hush went around the room as some of the least observant ones realised that there was an old, tall, and hot first year sitting on the stool. As the hat was placed on his jet black, ruffled hair, I willed for him to be placed into Gryffindor. On the train trip up, I had learnt a lot about Andrew, as had he learnt about the wizarding world. I had offered to tutor him in any particular subject that he found hard. After about two minutes, the hat was still sitting on Andrew's head, murmuring to him and I could tell that Andrew was pretty freaked out about a talking hat, as I could see the whites off his knuckles from halfway down the hall. Another minute passed before the hat finally made his decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled out, and the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers, indicating where Andrew should head. I waved at him, hinting for him to sit next to us.

"Whew," he said, as he sat down next to me, "well that was so fucking nerve wrecking." A couple of the older kids just shrugged it off, but we were sitting in close proximity to some of the second and third years, who had also heard him say the F-word, as the Gryffindors were finishing cheering him on.

"Just a tip-off," I said, whispering into his ear, "if we swear too badly we'll get punished." I paused making sure he had heard me right, "and so make sure you don't say the F-word." I moved away slightly, but added in at the last minute, "Congratulations." After that, my heart was pumping so fast at being able to sit so close to him. I could almost feel the warmth of his body.

"_Snap out of it Hermione!" _I mentally yelled at myself, _"You've got OWL's this year, and you've got to concentrate on your studies." _This put me back together, and so I just acted around Andrew as I would around Harry and Ron. Not too soon later, I found myself sitting back in the seat, patting my full stomach. I could see everyone else around me doing the same, except for Ron. I swear, that man has a bottomless pit for a stomach. I grimace when I see him stuff some pudding in his mouth, right alongside the chicken that I could clearly see still in his mouth. I looked away and found myself looking into Andrew's eyes. We stayed there, as if in a trance, but I quickly looked away, reminding myself of the OWL's.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I lay back in bed, looking at the plain white ceiling of the sixth year girls dormitory. I turned onto my side, trying to get comfortable with my head over my head. I had never known that Lavender could snore so loud. I turned onto the other side, trying to keep from letting my thoughts stray back to Andrew. I think I was beginning to grow an obsession. It only took a moment for me to look at his tanned complexion, and even the way he dressed. It seemed to give him the essence of rebel, but I could see through that outer layer. I could tell that he was scared about having to learn magic. I could tell from the way he held his wand on the train, as I attempted to show him some easy spells. It was as though he was afraid. I let go of my thoughts and tried to drift to sleep, pleasing myself with thoughts of school the next morning.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I sat up in my bed; sweat, streaming down my face and my sheets curled up in a profound fashion around my legs. I wiped my forehead with my pyjama sleeves. Swinging my legs around the side of the bed, I got up and headed into the bathroom. I got a drink of water a looked at myself in the mirror. I was never really fond of my looks. My bushy hair had tamed over the holidays, but it was still bushier than anyone's I had ever known. I grabbed the closest brush, trying to untangle all the knots that consumed my hair. After about five minutes of struggle, I slammed the brush down in frustration, walked back to bed and sat down at the end of it. It was seven am on Saturday morning. It was too early to go down to breakfast, but too late to go back to sleep. I decided that the best idea was to wait down in the common room for someone to get up, even if it was for an hour. It was the first Quidditch match today, Slytherin vs Ravenclaw.I knew that Harry was going to be up for that, and Ron wouldn't miss it for the world. Of course, Harry and Ron would have to meet everyone else in the Gryffindor team before heading down, so they could analyse the way that both teams worked together. Something about having to be able to read the oppositions moves at all times. Some stupid Quidditch Philosophy. Nothing I knew about. Once dressed, I headed down the stairs.

**A/N: I hope you liked the second chapter of this most thrilling adventure of all time! Anyway…**

**Last time I forgot to add that if you notice a grammatical or spelling error, please notify me. **

**I would also like Constructive Crititism, not someone reviewing just to say that I'm clogging up the servers, and that I should just delete my story – DIE BANANA!!!!!**


End file.
